This invention relates to a process for the separation of the isotopes of uranium employing UO.sub.2 AA'.L and particularly to such a method having a high photon efficiency.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 865,963 which was filed on Dec. 30, 1977 and is entitled "Isotope Separation Process" my co-inventors and I disclose a method for separating isotopes of uranium employing volatile uranyl compounds in combination with a CO.sub.2 laser. A plurality of uranyl compounds were specifically disclosed having the formula UO.sub.2 bis(hexafluoroacetylacetonate).sub.2.L or UO.sub.2 (hfacac).sub.2.L, and the specific example employed therein was UO.sub.2 (hfacac).sub.2.THF.
It has generally been thought that dissociation yield was solely a function of fluence once any threshold which exists is exceeded. Thus, it is generally taught in the literature that photon induced dissociation is not power dependent but can occur over wide time periods and the same photon efficiency will result without regard to power.
When photodissociating molecules such as SF.sub.6 power dependence is discussed in the literature, since molecules such as SF.sub.6 have minimum power thresholds below which no dissociation is observed. It should be noted, however, that once the dissociation power threshold is exceeded, it is generally believed that dissociation yield is a function of photon fluence and is not power dependent.